


Remembering Sunday

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, onesided relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had breakfast together | But two eggs don't last | Like the feeling of what he needs</p><p>Gavin sat slumped against his couch. A nearly empty bottle of whiskey in one hand, and the other clutched the remote to the TV, flipping through channels without stopping. He called in sick with the flu two days after Michael’s wedding and had been staying holed up in his loft with a stash of liquor for the three days since that. He’d hardly moved, just drinking and staring at the screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> This mostly came about from me saying "Hey Izzy, gimme something to write" and she started with telling me Remembering Sunday by ATL and us going from there. I just felt like writing something angsty and sad, so here you go.

“I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.” The minister announced, and Michael cupped Lindsay’s face in his hands and gently brought it to his own, happy tears welling in his eyes. Their family and friends whooped and hollered, not a dry eye among them as they celebrated the union of such a beautiful couple. Although one groomsman in particular felt his heart drop in his stomach the moment the couple finished their vows; a sense of nausea nearly overwhelming him.

 

* * *

 

_“Thanks for the breakfast Gavvers, last time Lindsay tried to make eggs they exploded. I was cleaning that shit up for hours.” Michael laughed, happily munching on the scrambled eggs and toast sat in front of him._

_“Guess you should be marrying me, then.” Gavin teased, hiding his Cassandra’s Truth of a joke behind a mocking tone. Michael quirked an eyebrow before taking a sip of coffee. Lindsay had left earlier that morning to get ready, letting Michael know that it was unlucky for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, especially in her dress. Michael just gave her a kiss on the cheek before saying ‘See you soon then, Mrs Jones’. Gavin had come over to keep him company in the meantime since Michael’s preparations were far less involved._

_“Really though, dude. I appreciate you coming over. I’m nervous as fuck and it’s nice having you here.” He gave Gavin’s hand a small squeeze, and it felt like a jolt of electricity ran through his fingers and straight to Gavin’s heart. Or at least that’s what it felt like to Gavin. His eyes met Michael’s and he felt his heart jump to his throat. “A-anytime, mate” he choked out._

* * *

 

Gavin sat slumped against his couch. A nearly empty bottle of whiskey in one hand, and the other clutched the remote to the TV, flipping through channels without stopping. He called in sick with the flu two days after Michael’s wedding and had been staying holed up in his loft with a stash of liquor for the three days since that. He’d hardly moved, just drinking and staring at the screen.

 

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

 

“I’VE GOT SOUP AND GINGER ALE ASSHOLE. WAKE UP.” Geoff’s voice rang. Gavin shifted his gaze towards the sound, but didn’t make a move to get up.

“DUDE. I’VE GOT A KEY. IF YOU’RE DEAD I’M GONNA BE PISSED.” After a few moments of no response, the door jiggled briefly before swinging open. Geoff stood with a tray with the promised feel-good meal, but he nearly dropped it after taking in the scene before him.

Gavin obviously hadn’t ingested anything aside from the empty whiskey bottles littering the floor, and he looked like he hadn’t slept either. Geoff tried his best to calmly set the try down before running to the couch.

“Gavin? Buddy? What’s wrong?” He had a hint of panic in his voice that somehow managed to shatter his heart into even smaller pieces.

“S’fine Geoffrey. I just- fuck.” Gavin tried to speak but couldn’t conjure the words. He tried to look anywhere but at Geoff’s concerned expression but failed miserably after a few seconds. He had spent the past three days trying to hold everything in; to just ‘get over it’, but suddenly, looking at Geoff, all of his defences dropped. He dropped the whiskey bottle to the ground, letting the dark liquid pour onto the ground before burying his face into Geoff’s shoulder and clutching him for dear life. Geoff carefully maneouvered himself onto the couch and wrapped his arms around Gavin and pulling him into the tightest bear hug he could muster.

“Shhh. It’s okay. I’m here now. It’s okay.” Geoff rubbed circles into Gavin’s back as the younger man sobbed into his shoulder.

“I didn’t think it was actually gonna happen, y’know?” Gavin choked out, his voice muffled against Geoff’s shoulder. “I mean. I knew that there was a date, and that they had plans. I knew that. But - I just didn’t think it was gonna happen.” Gavin had started to babble now, and Geoff slowly started to piece things together.  “We had a thing! And it was like- it was like, every time he smiled at me I knew everything was going to be alright, and every time he touched me it felt like fireworks going off in my brain… but in a good way. And now it’s all different, ‘cuz he’s married Geoff. He’s fucking married and he’s not my boy anymore. He can’t be. He wouldn’t even wanna be.” Gavin took a breath to continue but found that suddenly he couldn’t breathe. Suddenly everything was so real, but it just couldn’t be. He tried to gasp for air but felt like it wasn’t going to where it needed to be.

He pulled away from Geoff as he started to hyperventilate, staring at him with terrified eyes.

“Gavin. Buddy, slow down. It’s okay. Just breathe,” Geoff moved his hands to Gavin’s shoulders, gripping them tightly and putting on his best dad voice. “In and out. Come on, you can do it.” Slowly but surely Gavin’s breathing started to go back to regular, and he slumped against Geoff, defeated.

“It’s just not fair,” He slurred as Geoff held him close. “I love him. I love him with all my heart. But- but he loves her and she loves him too and they deserve to be happy. But I should ge to be happy too, right?”

Geoff just squeezed him tighter. “Yeah buddy, you do.”

 


End file.
